


Loose lips sink ships…

by Yamiku



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Communication, Crossroads, Honesty, Lack of Communication, M/M, Other, Power of Words, Talking, To Listen, X-Men: First Class (2011), X-Men: First Class Fix It, agreement, important talk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiku/pseuds/Yamiku
Summary: Die Fanfiction bezieht sich auf die Geschehnisse im Film 'X-Men - First Class'.Es ist der Abend vor dem finalen Kampf mit Shaw. Beide Männer sitzen allein bei einem Schachspiel und unterhalten sich über das, was unumgänglich scheint.Zwei Menschen mit zwei vollkommen gegensätzlich Ansichten von denen keiner bereit dazu ist, auch nur einen Millimeter zu weichen.Worte werden gewechselt und Meinungen Kund getan. Die Szene im Film ist festgefahren.Ich habe mich immer gefragt, welche Optionen es gegeben hätte, einen abweichenden Weg einzuschlagen. Was es bewirkt hätte, wenn mehr als nur ein paar Worte gesprochen und Ansichten weiter ausgeführt wurden wären.Dass das Ergebnis aus diesen Grübelleien dieser Text sein würde, hatte ich nicht geplant. Er ist entstanden, als ich in einem ICE saß und mit meinen Gedanken eigentlich ganz woanders war. (Leute, in einem ICE in ein A6 Buch zu schreiben ist wirklich mehr als umständlich und nicht empfehlenswert >-<)Diese Fanfiction zeigt eine Kreuzung auf, eine Straße, die ggf. in einen andere Zukunft führt.





	Loose lips sink ships…

“Du nennst mich einen naiven Idealisten.  
Jemanden, der sich kindlichen Tagträumen hingibt und darin versinkt. Schlösser aus Sand baut inmitten von Fabelwesen und nie an den Regen denkt, der alles wegspülen könnte.   
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere.   
Hoffnungslos optimistisch, blind für alle Schatten.  
Zu schwach mir einzugestehen, dass sie existieren.   
Zu schwach, mich ihnen zu stellen.   
Du vergisst dabei eines, ich sehe den Sturm, spüre den Schmerz, all das Leid wie ein tief schwarzer Sumpf, der alles verschlingt.   
Wut, Hass, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Eifersucht, Mordlust, Rachegefühle…  
Es ist keine Schwäche, seinen Blick dennoch auf die Freude zu richten. Auf die Liebe, auf die Hoffnung, das Lachen.   
Nein, schwach ist es, sich einfach in den Sumpf fallen zu lassen, darin zu schwimmen, sich zu suhlen im Negativen und nur noch davon erfüllt zu sein, danach zu handeln.   
Ich bin nicht schwach.   
Auch, wenn das Licht nur ein winziger Punkt am Horizont ist, alles andere mich davon wegzuziehen versucht, ich werde immer darauf zusteuern.  
Ich bin nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass ewiger Frieden auf dieser Welt jemals eine realistische Vorstellung wäre. Es wäre vollkommen utopisch dieses Land zu suchen, das so wunderbar als jenes beschrieben wird ‘wo Milch und Honig fließen‘.  
Ich bin kein Kind, Erik.  
Es gibt keine Einhörner, Feen oder den Osterhasen, doch das Streben nach Akzeptanz, nach gewaltfreien Lösungen ist nicht Teil der Fantasiewelt, in der sie existieren.  
Der Gedanke an einen positiven Ausgang sollte immer der erste sein und nicht der, alles und jeden einfach auszulöschen.  
Aus Hass entsteht nichts außer Hass.   
Mord folgt Mord, Rache der Rache.   
Wohin führt dieses Denken, wenn nicht zum vollkommenen Untergang?   
Vergangenes sollte keine Fußfessel sein, die einen am Weiterkommen hindert, sondern existieren, um daraus zu lernen, andere Wege einzuschlagen. Jene, die nicht münden in weiterem Blutvergießen.  
Schuldig oder unschuldig, wem gebührt es, darüber zu richten?   
Ist nicht der Richter selbst, gleich ob im Namen der Unschuld, der Gerechtigkeit, schuldig dem Richten?  
Es gibt so viele Wege. Maße dir nicht an, meinen als den leichten zu bezeichnen!  
Ich sehe das gesamte Bild. Was ist es, das du siehst, Erik?  
Es ist nicht Arroganz, die mich antreibt, nicht die Behauptung, meine Sicht ist die einzig wahre, sondern Hoffnung und der Wille ein auf den Abgrund zutreibendes Schiff umlenken zu können.  
Es ist nicht alles schwarz und weiß, mein Freund.  
Es gibt so viele Facetten dazwischen.   
Ich habe sie gesehen.   
Habe sie in dir gesehen.   
Du musst nur selbst die Augen öffnen und dich ihnen stellen.“ 

Blinzelnd blickte Erik sein Gegenüber an. Sein Gesicht gezeichnet von einer abweisenden Fassade unter der vereinzelt kleine Flecken einer emotionsgeladenen Seele durchschimmerten.   
Dass ihre kurze Unterhaltung beim Schach darin ausufern würde, dass Charles ihn mit einem Wortschwall bombadieren würde, auf den manch Schriftsteller neidisch wäre, hatte er allerdings nicht erwartet. Offenbar hatte das kleine Wort ‘Arroganz‘, das über seine Lippen gedrungen war, etwas in ihm getriggert, ihn dazu veranlasst gesehen, seinen Standpunkt weiter auszuführen. 

“Bezeichnest DU MICH jetzt als feige?“ 

Gut, DAS war sicher nicht die Quintessenz seiner Worte gewesen, dennoch kam Erik nicht umher, diese Frage zu stellen, als wäre er ein bockiges Kind, dem man auf die Füße getreten war. 

“Was?“

Vollkommenes Unverständnis schlug ihm entgegen. Die Stirn des Telepaten in Falten gelegt, als er vehement den Kopf schüttelte. 

“Ich habe dich offenbar beleidigt und du hast zurück geschossen. Sind wir dann damit quitt?“

Tiefblaue Augen musterten die seinen eingehend.   
Ein geräuschvolles Ausatmen.  
War es aus Resignation?   
Aus Frustration?   
Vielleicht aus Belustigung?  
Empathie war noch nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen.   
Sein Metier war ein anderes, doch für gewöhnlich waren Verhaltensmuster anderer recht einfach zu deuten. Zu deuten durch angeeignetes Wissen, zurückzuführen auf vorangegangene Begegnungen. Pragmatischer Einsatz eines analytischen Verstandes.   
Sein Gesprächspartner allerdings war bei Zeiten wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.   
Ob dieser Umstand zurückzuführen war auf dessen Mutation oder seinen Charakter, wusste er nicht. 

„Es geht dir immer darum oder? Quitt sein…   
Angriff und Gegenangriff. Du siehst gar nicht wohin dich das führt.“

Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich etwas tiefer gegen die Stuhllehne sinken ließ.  
Seinen Drink in einer Hand, das Gefäß leicht bewegend, sodass die Flüssigkeit darin in Wellen gegen das Glas schwappte, richtete er den klaren Blick seiner grünen Augen auf die des Anderen. 

„Ich werde Shaw töten, Charles. Du wusstest das von dem Moment an, als du mich aus dem Wasser gezogen hast. Was hast du erwartet? Dass du mich bekehren kannst? Mich umstimmen, mich kontrollieren kannst?“

Wenn Charles wollte, konnte er das tatsächlich. Mit all der Macht, die ihm seine Fähigkeiten verliehen, konnte er ihn im Bruchteil einer Sekunde Gedanken in den Geist pflanzen, die nicht seine eigenen waren.   
Dennoch führten sie diese Unterhaltung.   
Dennoch waren die Rachegefühle noch fest in ihm verankert.  
Dabei war Erik sich sicher, womöglich würde er einen beeinflussten Sinneswandel noch nicht einmal bemerken.   
Er kam nicht umher sich zu fragen, ob es nicht Schwäche war, die eigene Stärke nicht vollends einzusetzen.   
Schlagartig fiel ihm wieder die erste Nacht ein, die er in Gegenwart dieses Mannes verbracht hatte und seine Finger verkrampften sich etwas auf dem glatten Gefäß.

“Was weißt du über mich?“ 

wiederholte er im Flüsterton, ohne es selbst zu realisieren, wie ein Echo einer Vergangenheit, die erst vor kurzem noch seine Realität war und doch Jahrzehnte entfernt schien.  
Auch dort hatte er nicht die Kraft des anderen zu spüren bekommen. Zumindest nicht die einer genetischen Mutation, sondern lediglich die eines Mannes, der trotzt all dem Wissen, was ihm innewohnte, an Hoffnung festhielt.  
Etwas, das Erik sich seit seiner Kindheit nie wieder zugestanden hatte.  
Nie wieder bis zu dem Moment, in dem er mit gepacktem Koffer vor diesem kargen Gebäude gestanden und in diese wasserblauen Augen gesehen hatte, die mit ihrem unverklärten Ausdruck bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken schicken.

„Ich weiß, dass dein Leben von Leid gezeichnet ist, Erik.   
Ich weiß, dass es ebenfalls so viele schöne Momente darin gab, die selbst all der Schmerz nicht auslöschen konnte.  
Dass dieser Mann dir alles genommen hat.   
Deine Freude, deine Hoffnungen, deine Wünsche, deine Unschuld.   
Er hat deine blinde Wut geschürt, sie geführt und missbraucht. Solange bis nichts mehr in deinem Bewusstsein verankert war als Hass. Hass auf die Welt, Hass auf die Menschen, die alles zerstört haben.“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Erik realisierte, dass es die Gegenwart war, die zu ihm sprach und keine Rückblende, die vor seinem inneren Auge ablief.  
Charles saß noch immer ihm gegenüber, zwischen ihnen nichts weiter als der schmale, massive Holztisch mit dem vernachlässigten Schachspiel. Allerdings schien er etwas näher gerückt zu sein.   
Die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, das Kinn leicht auf den gefalteten Händen aufgelegt, musterte er ihn, ein Funkeln in den Augen.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Erik realisierte, dieses Funkeln musste von Tränen her rühren, die das Licht des Karmins widerspiegelten und noch nicht weit genug vorgedrungen waren, um diese makellose Haut zu benetzen.   
Er presste seine Zähne aufeinander, konnte spüren, wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln anspannten.

“Er wird dafür bezahlen.“

Die grünen Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben.  
Hatten diese Worte gerade tatsächlich die Lippen des Anderen und nicht seine eigenen verlassen?

“Wir müssen Shaw aufhalten. Nicht nur wegen dem, was er getan hat, sondern vor allem wegen dem, was er zu tun gedenkt, wenn wir nicht eingreifen.  
Ich kann verstehen…“

Hörbar schluckte Charles, als würde ihm nicht leicht fallen, was er sagte oder zu sagen gedachte.  
Das war keine Unterhaltung über das Wetter, sondern über Weltanschauungen, Pläne, Taktiken und eine Zukunft über die sich Erik nie zuvor Gedanken gemacht hatte.   
Sein einziges Lebensziel war der Mann, der seine Mutter ermordet hatte. Es war ihm immer egal gewesen, ob das Vorhaben, ihn von diesem Planeten zu radieren, ihn mit in die Tiefe reißen würde, doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert.   
Etwas, dass er nicht eingeplant hatte.   
Etwas oder jemand hatte die Umstände geändert.

“… dass ich ihn töten will.“

vollendete er den Satz des anderen Mannes, der offenbar selbst einen inneren Kampf austrug.  
Erik stellte sein Glas ab, nachdem er einen Schluck der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit genommen hatte, ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, bis er das weiche Polster berührte und schloss die Augen.   
Tief durchatmend fuhr er mit den Fingern über sein Gesicht, strich einige der dunkelblonden Strähnen nach hinten, die sich zuvor verirrt hatten und versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
Er verharrte dort, die Hände in den Haaren, die Ballen knapp über seinen Augen, einige Minuten.  
Minuten der vollkommenen Stille, missachtete man das leise Knistern der Holzscheide, die sich ihrem Schicksal hingaben, denn auch Charles sagte nichts mehr.  
Vielleicht brauchen sie beide diese kurze Auszeit.

“Was willst du von mir, Charles?“

Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken bis sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln locker zum Liegen kamen.

“Ich will vor allem, dass du nichts tust, was du später bereust.“

Das sorgte dann doch dafür, dass Erik die Augen wieder öffnete und seinen Gesprächspartner ansah, als hätte selbiger den Verstand verloren. Ein verächtliches Schnauben vorausgeschickt ergriff er wieder das Wort.

“Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Du meinst doch eher etwas, das du später bereust.“

“Das ist mein Ernst, Erik.“

schlug es ihm in harschem Ton entgegen, der ob seiner Seltenheit dafür sorgte, dass seine Belustigung sich langsam legte.

“Ich gebe dir nicht meinen Segen, einen Mord zu begehen… Das könnte ich nie…“

Die alte Leier davon, dass jeder verdient hatte zu leben, Leben kostbar war etc. etc.  
Doch bevor Erik gedanklich abschalten konnte, bekam er etwas zu hören, dass keinesfalls ein alter Schuh war, den er nie anziehen würde, da er nicht passte.

“… aber wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Nur bitte, Erik, gestatte mir vorher, etwas anderes zu versuchen! Geh nicht allein zu ihm, sondern nimm mich mit!“

“Charles, das ist doch vollkommener Unsinn. Was willst du denn tun?“

Eine versteinerte Miene blickte ihm entgegen. Die Lippen leicht verzogen zu einem schmalen Streifen aufeinander gepresst.  
Was würde er dafür geben, in diesem Moment in seinen Kopf blicken zu können? Was darin vorging, war sicher weitaus weniger friedfertig und unschuldig als das, was die Oberfläche widergeben zu versuchte.

“Das lass nur meine Sorge sein!“

Eingehend musterte Erik diese perfekte Maske aus Beherrschung und Entschlossenheit.

“Was sagst du?“

Ein schwaches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, als er erneut zu seinem Glas griff und es Charles entgegenstreckte, um ihm zuzuprosten, als Zeichen seines Einverständnisses.

“Ich habe nichts zu verlieren oder?“

Und das hatte er tatsächlich nicht.   
Shaw stand immer noch auf seiner Abschlussliste und egal, was der Andere vorhatte, schlug es fehl, gab es nichts mehr, was zwischen ihm und der Vollstreckung seiner Rache stehen würde.  
Er nahm einen Schluck des Alkohols, der sich langsam den Weg durch seine Kehle in tiefere Gefilde bahnte.  
Vielleicht gab es eine Zukunft nach Shaw.  
Vielleicht würde er sich zugestehen, darüber nachzudenken.

**Author's Note:**

> Da es sich bei diesem Werk um eines handelt, das planlos entstand, eines, das mich selbst ein wenig überrascht hat, besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass ich daran weiterschreiben werde.


End file.
